After Rejection
by girlsalive
Summary: After Santana tells Quinn that she has feelings for her, Quinn rejects her. Soon after something terrible happens to Quinn so Santana has to put all her feelings aside to help her best friend. Warning: Rape scene and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**After Rejection**

Chapter 1

Santana was sitting in the back of Spanish class. She always sits at the back because Quinn always sits at the front. That way she could she could stare at Quinn as much as she wanted and nobody would notice. Santana had no idea why she liked looking at the back of her friends head so much. Just like she didn't know why whenever Quinn would touch her shoulder or lean on her after a long day of cheerios practice it always made her breath hitch and heart beat faster.

"Hey, Santana!" Santana suddenly snapped out of her daydream. "Come on, we've got cheerio's practice in 5 minutes." Quinn grabbed Santana's books of the desk and passed it to her. Santana noticed how their hands slightly brushed together which caused her cheeks to flush.

"Um, yeah, let's go." Santana followed Quinn out of the class room noticing how her hips swayed with every step.

"Are you going to Puck's party later?" Quinn asked.

"Um, I dunno. I'm kinda failing geometry and we've got a massive test tomorrow so..."

"Oh come on. You have to come." Quinn said hopefully.

Santana really didn't want to go knowing that by the end of the night she'll just end up drunk, depressed and letting some guy grope her while wishing it was Quinn.

"Ugh, fine. But you can't just ditch me to go make out with Finn. Okay? Santana said.

"Deal! Just you and me for the whole night." Quinn said, happy that she got her way.

Santana let out a smile, maybe a little too wide.

All Santana did during cheerio's practice was try to ignore the throbbing heat between her legs while watching Quinn's boobs bounce up and down when she was running laps.

She didn't want to feel this way. She really didn't. But Santana loved Quinn and she couldn't help it. Since she couldn't express her love for Quinn the way she wanted to, she expressed it in different ways like making sure that Quinn never got hurt by any boys or anything like that. The last boy that tried took hook up with Quinn Fabray got a serious beat down. Now whenever he sees Santana he turns around and walks the other way.

Once practice had finished Quinn walked over to Santana.

"Hey, are you okay? During practice you seemed kind of distracted." Quinn asked worriedly.

"Yeah, um, I was just thinking about school and stuff." Santana answered.

"Are you sure, 'cause lately you've been kind of, out of it."

"I'm fine Quinn, anyway are you ready to go."

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are. Oh and you can stay at my house tonight if you want." Quinn suggested.

"Okay cool." Santana's heart started beating faster and faster. Even though she and Quinn have had sleepovers before, she still gets excited knowing that they get to sleep in the same bed and sometimes when Quinn gets a little drunk she cuddles Santana in her sleep.

A few hours later the girls arrived on Pucks doorstep. The music was so loud that they could feel the beat on the wooden planks. Quinn reached forward and rang the doorbell.

Only seconds later the door opened with a tipsy Noah Puckerman standing on the other side. He smiled and stepped aside.

"Welcome to the best night of your life ladies." He said, allowing them to walk in.

"Where's the booze?" Santana yelled over the music.

"Over by the foosball table" Puck answered.

The house was packed full of people. Half of them didn't even go to McKinley.

Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her towards Finn and Sam.

Santana hated seeing Finn. He didn't love Quinn the same way she did. He didn't appreciate her. And he definitely didn't treat her with the respect she deserved. He was always pressuring Quinn into sex and he wasn't going to give up until he got what he wanted.

"Hey babe, you made it." Finn said to Quinn. "Hey Santana."

"Hey." Santana said back with an obviously fake smile.

Santana knew Finn wasn't a bad guy but everyone knew he was in love with Rachel, even Quinn knew. But Finn was still a boy and he had needs.

Finn leaned in and kissed Quinn. He grabbed her hip and moved his crotch into hers.

Quinn quickly moved away. "Finn!" She yelled.

"What?" He said.

"Ugh, don't worry. I'll see you later." Quinn said sounding annoyed.

She stormed off towards the foosball table and Santana followed closely behind.

"I can't believe he would do that. He actually tried to bone me in public." Santana notice that Quinn sounded really upset.

"Don't worry about it, he's a jerk." Santana said.

"I need to start drinking." Quinn said while picking up a strangers red solo cup and drinking straight from it.

About seven empty cups of booze later, Santana decided to take a very drunk Quinn home.

The car drive to Quinn's house wasn't very enjoyable for Santana as Quinn wouldn't stop trying to convince her to turn around.

Santana had to drag Quinn upstairs.

"You're such a good friend." Quinn slurred.

"I know." Santana answered bluntly.

"You're way better then Finn. You'd never try to fuck me in public." Quinn's voice was starting to get shaky.

Santana didn't answer. She just lifted Quinn's sheets and took her shoes off.

"And Finn's lips aren't even good to kiss. There not soft. I bet your lips are good to kiss."

Santana started to blush. She wasn't really sure what to say.

"Um, Quinn, you're drunk, just go to sleep."

Quinn let out a little giggle. She suddenly pulled Santana into a passionate kiss.

Santana knew she should stop but it felt so good. Quinn started to lean back so Santana climbed on top of her.

Quinn pulled away and started giggling harder. Santana leaned in again but Quinn pulled the blanket up and rolled over.

"Goodnight." Quinn said grabbing Santana's hand and pulling her towards the bed.

Santana sat down and waited for Quinn to fall asleep so she could leave. She didn't really want to be there when Quinn woke up. She wasn't really good in awkward situations.

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm thinking about making it a 3 or 4 chapter story. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**After Rejection**

Chapter 2

Quinn woke up the next morning, her body aching and her head fuzzy. Her eyes suddenly were filled with horror when she remember the events of last night.

She quickly looked around for Santana as she couldn't remember the Latina leaving last night.

"Quinny!"

"Yeah Mom?"

Quinn stood up. She knew her Mom wouldn't answer her until she came downstairs. She could hear the radio on in the kitchen which was unusual because her Father didn't like music much. She guessed he had to work late again.

"What is it?" Quinn asked.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Judy replied.

"Dressed for what, Mom?"

"Your Saturday cheerleading practice. You have that big competition coming up, don't you?" Judy explained.

"Oh, I forgot. But I don't feel very well today so..."

"Quinn you're going to that practice!" Judy said sternly.

"But Mom!"

"Nope. You're not getting out of this one Quinn. You have never missed a cheerio's practice and you never will."

Quinn dreaded this practice, she didn't know how she could possibly face Santana after the kiss. Her cheeks started to blush as she thought about the kiss. She was right last night. Santana's lips were better to kiss than Finn's.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go and get into your uniform Quinn." Judy said.

Quinn didn't answer. She was scared that if she opened her mouth she might vomit all over her Mom's freshly cleaned carpets.

She didn't speak a word in the car ride either.

The car pulled up into the school parking lot. Quinn could see all of the cheerleaders gossiping on the bleachers waiting for Sue to show up. She could also see Santana looking around for any sign of her.

Quinn hated how she got butterflies in her stomach every time she saw Santana. These butterflies were particularly bad knowing that Santana was waiting for her.

She stumbled out of her Moms car and made her way over to the bleachers.

Santana looked at her and gave her a fake smile to cover up her fear.

"Hey." Santana said, her voice slightly shaking.

"Hi." Quinn offered back

There was a sudden burst of laughter from the girls on the bleachers causing both Santana and Quinn to turn around.

For a second there was an awkward silence between the two girls.

"So..." Santana started. "You seemed pretty out of it last night. Do you remember anything?"

Quinn stopped for a moment. If she said yes things could get pretty weird between Santana and herself, yet if she said no then she could just forget anything ever happened. So, as usual Quinn Fabray took the easy way out. She knew it would hurt Santana and that's the last thing she wanted but she needed to keep her rep safe.

"Um, no. Not much. I remember you driving me home from the party but after that I kind of blanked out." The second the words came out of her mouth Quinn regretted them. She could see the hurt in Santana's eyes. For a second this confused Quinn, but then she remembered Santana leaning into the kiss.

"Oh, okay. Well after I drove you home you just fell asleep so I left." Santana said.

"Cool. Well thanks for taking me home." With that Quinn walked up to the giggling girls in the bleachers.

Quinn felt horrible. She really did prefer kissing Santana over Finn but she needed Finn for her rep and her rep was more important than anything else.

Santana was in a pretty bad mood for the rest of the day and nobody seemed to notice, except Quinn.

By the time practice was over Santana wasn't even making eye contact when Quinn talked to her.

"Santana. Are you okay? You seem a bit down." Quinn asked politely even though she knew that Santana was not okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana left for her car without saying another word.

Quinn knew why she wasn't okay too. She knew that Santana had feelings for her. She saw the way Santana looked at her sometimes. Quinn would be lying if she said that she didn't share some of those feelings.

Quinn also knew that if she did reciprocate those feeling that she would become a social outcast and she was not about to throw away everything she worked for just for some girl.

The following Monday at school Quinn and Santana were running some errands for Coach Sue.

They were sitting in an empty classroom polishing every last one of Sue's trophies as a punishment for not beating their running record.

"Can you pass me that one over there?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Yeah sure." Santana replied handing her the trophy. "So, do you really not remember anything from the other night?"

"No, only what I told you before." Quinn replied quickly.

"Quinn, I can tell when you're lying." Santana said in a dull tone.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn's heart started beating faster.

Santana leaned in and captured Quinn's lips with her own.

The kiss didn't last long as Quinn pulled away.

"Please don't Santana..." Quinn started.

"You don't even like Finn. You said so the other night." Santana tried to make Quinn see.

"I was drunk..."

"Yeah and when you're drunk you tell the truth!" Santana interrupted.

Quinn was about to answer but the bell rang so Santana walked out so she could have the last word.

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the great reviews! I'll definitely be updating this week. I Hope you like the update. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**After Rejection**

Chapter 3

Almost 2 weeks had gone by and those weeks mainly consisted of Santana and Quinn ignoring each other.

There were some moments when that was impossible though. Like when Quinn walking into the bathroom while Santana was reapplying her makeup, to avoid any unnecessary eye contact Quinn just walked straight into a stall without even saying a quick hello.

Or like when the only available seat left in AP Spanish was next to Quinn. The girls had to spend an hour sitting next to each other only 2 weeks after Santana indirectly asked Quinn to leave Finn for her.

Santana's weekends mainly consisted of breaking into her father's liquor cabinet because she just knew that Quinn was somewhere making out with Finn. But Santana was wrong, as Quinn's weekends were usually filled with tears and fantasies about making out with Santana.

This weekend was particularly hard for Santana because every third weekend of the month was when she and Quinn used to spend the whole weekend alone together. They'd usually miss Monday because they were too tired.

Santana wasn't really sure if they were going to do that this weekend. But she needed to see Quinn anyway, she couldn't take one more second of Quinn ignoring her.

With that thought Santana grabbed her car keys of the table and went to see Quinn.

Quinn was sitting in the living room of her mansion-like house. Neither of her parents were home. Quinn couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She knew that Finn didn't love her and every time she touched her, Quinn imagined it was somebody who loved her, like Santana.

Quinn heard a knock on the door. She quickly whipped her tear stained cheeks and went to open the door. On the other side there was a very determined Santana.

"Um, hi. Don't hate me for coming or anything, I just needed to see you and um... Wait, have you been crying?" Santana asked.

"No. Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" Quinn brushed off the question because she knew that Santana cared about her too much to make her answer a question she didn't want to.

"I need to know if we're still friends." Santana asked hopefully. "Or not." Her voice went slightly softer.

"I don't know Santana. You told me to leave Finn for you."

"No I didn't. I told you to leave Finn because he doesn't love you and he's trying to force you to do something you don't want to do." Santana said persuasively.

Quinn looked up at Santana and started to cry.

"No. Did he..." Santana was stopped by Quinn sobbing.

Santana took a step towards Quinn and wrapped her arms tightly round the hysteric girl.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Just tell me what happened, Okay?" Santana already knew what happened but she needed to be sure.

Quinn started to slide down so Santana followed. Quinn started to hug Santana back, burrowing her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

A few minutes passed before Quinn stopped crying and stood up.

"You know what. I'm being stupid. I'm fine. Sorry, you know, for crying on your jacket and stuff." Quinn was trying to convince herself that she was fine but Santana knew she wasn't.

"Quinn you're not okay. You haven't cried in two years. Please tell me what happened." Quinn could tell that Santana was being serious, which was pretty unusual.

"No. I'm fine. Please leave?" Santana could hear Quinn's voice waver.

"No Quinn! You're not fine. Please just tell me what happened and I'll be here for you." Santana grabbed Quinn's waist and led her towards the couch. She noticed tears falling down her now tearstained cheeks again.

"I-I was at a party with Finn and we started making out and then we went into the closet and then we had sex. It's no big deal. I'm being stupid." Quinn said nonchalantly.

"Quinn... Did you want to, do that?" Santana asked.

"No, but I did do it, so, yeah." Quinn said.

"You know what I mean. Did you let him know that you didn't want to?" Santana saw Quinn's bottom lip tremble.

Quinn looked down and slowly nodded her head. She then started uncontrollably sobbing.

Santana leaned in and comforted her.

She honestly didn't know what to do now. All she knew was that she had to be there for Quinn and she had to make sure Quinn knew that she was there, no matter what.

"It'll be okay. I'm here I promise." Santana said confidently.

**Poor Quinn. :( ****Sorry that this was a short chapter, the next chapter is going to be that last and I will make it really long and full of Quintana love. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**After Rejection**

Chapter 4

It was already morning and Santana was still sitting on the couch with a sleeping Quinn laying on top of her.

She was about to wake the sleeping girl when the doorbell beat her to it.

Quinn began to move and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, you didn't have to stay." Quinn said.

"No its okay I fell asleep." She knew Santana was lying judging by the bags under her eyes.

Quinn crawled off her and made her way to the front door, walking extra slowly to fix her hair on the way. She opened the door and on the other side stood Puck.

"Hey, do you girls wanna go and get some coffee or something, Finn's waiting in the car."

Quinn looked past the hung over boy and saw Finn smirking at her from the car.

She heard loud footsteps behind and turned around to stop Santana from leaving the house.

Santana just pushed past her, but Quinn wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her back in.

"Please Santana, don't." Santana stopped and stepped back inside.

"Sorry Puck." Before he got the chance to speak Quinn closed the door.

Puck stood there, confused for a few moments before he turned around and walked back to the car.

"Hey did you just see Santana there?" He asked Finn.

"Uh, yeah. Um, she's probably still drunk or something." Puck could tell Finn was nervous.

"I dunno dude. She seemed pretty pissed…" Puck was quickly cut off.

"I don't know! Okay, dude just back off."

Puck was shocked. He hadn't heard Finn yell in a long time.

"What did you do?!"

"I just said nothing!"

"I'm serious Finn! What the fuck did you do?!"

Finn was starting to realize.

"That bitch must have told her!" Puck could see Finns face starting to go red. "Told who what?"

"Quinn must have told Santana that we fucked." Finn said in a calm tone.

"Wait, you and Quinn had sex? And what, Santana's jealous?

"Um, yeah. I dunno, probably." Finns voice was a little shaky. He knew if he told Puck what he did to Quinn, Puck would be pissed.

"Okay, then why did you get so pissed? How come you didn't want anyone to know?

Finn knew he couldn't talk his way out of this. And he knew that whatever he made up, Puck wouldn't believe.

"Dude, just don't get angry, okay?"

"Okay…"

"When I fucked Quinn, she kinda, well, um, she didn't really want me to…"

"What! Finn, you RAPED Quinn!?"

"No, she said she didn't want it but I could tell she did. She was wet and everything."

"You asshole." Puck jumped on Finn and threw him to the ground. He didn't understand why Finn would do something like this. He always talked so highly of Quinn and you could easily tell that he loved her.

"How could you do that to her?!" he punched Finn in the face.

"Huh?"

Punch.

"What."

Punch.

"Is."

Punch.

"Wrong."

Punch.

"With."

Punch.

"You."

"I bet you were drunk, I bet you were horny and she deserved it, right? Because she was your girl and it was her job to please you. I bet she secretly wanted it."

"She did!" Finn shouted in pain.

"If she said she didn't want it, it means she didn't want it." Pucks voice was low and intimidating.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Finn snapped.

"You're sorry. You raped her. She was a virgin and you raped her. That was her first ever sexual experience. Do you really think that she's ever going to feel comfortable in that way with somebody ever again? Because she's not. Her life has changed, and not for the better, and you did that to her. Why would anyone want that?" Puck just stared at Finn waiting for a reply.

"I'm sorry." Finn said quietly.

Puck rammed his shoulders into the ground, then climbed off of him. Puck walked over to the car and hopped in the front seat, Finn stood up and walked towards the car, but before I could get back in Puck drove off.

"Did you really have to do that Santana?! Now pucks going to know somethings wrong." Santana could see the anger on Quinn's face.

"Are you kidding me? Quinn. He should know, everyone should know what an asshole Finn is."

"No! Santana please, you can't tell anyone! They'll all say it was my fault and then my parents will find out and I'll get kicked out and…"

"Quinn, what are you talking about? No one will think it your fault."

"Yes they will, Santana. I read this article a while ago about a girl who got raped by a frat boy and at the trial, pretty much the whole school showed up to support him saying that it was her fault and she really wanted it. What makes you think that that won't happen at our school? Everybody loves Finn."

"Yeah and they love you too…"

"No, they don't, they're scared of me. They're scared of us, and all of the cheerios."

"Quinn, it's gonna be okay. I won't tell anybody, but I think you should. If you tell your parents I'm sure they'd understand and then Finn would be put in jail." Santana was trying to reason.

"No! You don't understand, Santana. The second my father finds out, to him, I'm damaged goods, I'm no longer his daughter, I'm just a whore." Santana could hear Quinn's voice waver when she said the last word, Quinn always felt uncomfortable cursing.

"He's your dad, Quinn he'll understand."

"Yeah, he'll understand that I'm not pure anymore. He'll understand that he can't have a daughter that's going to hell." Tears were falling down Quinn's cheeks by this point. Santana took a step closer to her and took her hand and led her to the couch. Quinn sat down next to Santana and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist. Santana pulled her in closer and Quinn buried her face in the crook of Santana's neck. When Santana felt the girl start to sob she could almost feel her pain.

Santana began to cry along Quinn, silently of course. She knew that she couldn't let Quinn see her cry. She had to be strong, she had to let Quinn know that she was there for her and that she would be there no matter what.

"Ssshhh, ssshhh. It's gonna be okay, I promise, I'm here." Quinn put her head up and looked at Santana.

"Thank you, for being here." Santana started to lean in, then she quickly pulled Quinn into a tight hug. She couldn't kiss Quinn, she had to push whatever feelings she had for her aside and be a shoulder to cry on.

"You don't need to thank me. I mean, we both know I'd be here even if you didn't want me to." Santana let out a smirk. But not her usual bitch smirk. It was like a half bitch half 'I'm here for you' smirk. Quinn couldn't really tell what it was but she knew that it comforted her.

"Ha, yeah." Quinn sniffed. Santana pulled Quinn even tighter, if that was even possible.

"Hey, do you wanna watch some TV?" Santana asked, reaching for the remote.

"Uh, yeah. I suppose." Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana started flicking through the channels. Quinn loved watching Santana choosing a show to watch, the way she scrunched her nose when she passed cheesy soaps and sports games. The way she laughed when someone said something stupid, she loved the way Santana could easily guess the plot of the movie right.

After five minutes of Santana flicking thorough channels Quinn started to get restless.

"Will you just choose a god damn channel already?" It wasn't really a shout, but Santana still felt terrible about upsetting Quinn after what had happened the night before.

"I'm so sorry Quinn. Here, you choose." Santana said handing Quinn the remote.

"Don't do that Santana! Please, don't baby me." This was a shout. Quinn liked Santana being hear and taking care of her but she couldn't handle treating her like a different person. She was the exact same person she was a week ago, just now something bad had happened to her an she didn't think she'd get though it if she couldn't at least act strong even if she didn't feel strong right now.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Santana said quietly.

"I'm sorry I yelled Santana." Quinn slowing leaned over and took the remote from Santana's hand.

She turned her attention back to the TV and started flicking.

She passed a shopping network, a sports game and family guy. She saw a look of disappointment she skipped family guy, she knew how much she loved that show. Quinn waited for Santana to speak up but she never did. She decided to try a little experiment. She kept on flicking until she got to the one thing she knew Santana would never be able to sit through. Frasier.

Santana hated that show with a passion. The guy was annoying and conceded. Quinn see Santana trying to look interested but it was obvious Santana knew Quinn was testing her. She didn't know what Quinn wanted her to do. Did she want her to sit there and watch the show or did she want her to ask and her to change the channel? She didn't want Quinn to get angry again so she just sat there and shut up.

Quinn was beginning to get restless. She knew Santana wouldn't say anything but she could try to get her to.

"You know, I can change the channel if you want, San."

Santana looked down. She still didn't know what Quinn wanted her to say."

"No, it's fine. We can watch whatever you want." Santana said back with a soft smile.

Quinn let out a huff but Santana didn't react. She knew Quinn was feeling all kinds of emotions so she didn't want to bother her.

An hour past of silence. Quinn had changed the channel a few times. Her legs were drawled over Santana.

Quinn's thoughts were going all over the place. She though back to when she first new she was in danger with Finn. She'd never felt more scared in her life.

_They were sitting in a spare room upstairs at pucks house. The music from the party was easily heard. Finn was laying on top of Quinn, kissing her heavily. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. His hands had creeped down Quinn's sides and rested on her hips, her hands were on his shoulders, almost ready to push him off when he went too far. _

_Finn pushed his tongue passed Quinn's lips, it took her by surprise, usually Finn was gentle and took it slow but now he was being rough. His hands started to wander around her waist, slowly creeping up too cup a breast. Quinn pushed on his shoulders but he wouldn't budge._

"_Come on, Q. Let's do it." Finn said though forced kisses._

_Quinn pushed harder on his shoulders and managed to get him off her._

"_No. I-I'm not ready. I want to go home." She begged. _

"_No you don't, Q. Let's just try it. I Promise it'll feel good." Finn crawled back on top of her and started to push her dress up._

"_Please don't." Quinn tried to slap his hands away but he was starting to get forceful. "I don't want to do this Finn, I want to go home." Finn just ignored her pleas and pulled her dress over her head, and then began removing his own shirt._

_Quinn's breathing became labored. She started kicking, a failed attempt to get the boy off her. Finns hands were kneading Quinn's breasts roughly, and it hurt. His tongue forced its way back into the panicked girl's mouth and one hand moved down passed her panties and cupped her center._

_He began to stroke his fingers through the girl's folds. Quinn's moans of fear were misinterpreted as moans of pleasure by Finn._

"_See babe. I told you it would feel good." He breathed heavily into Quinn's ear._

"_P-Please stop." She squeaked out softly._

"_It'll feel good." Finn dismissed her._

Santana looked over when she heard sobbing coming from Quinn.

She quickly pulled Quinn into her embrace and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's gonna be okay, Quinn." Santana didn't know what else to say. She just held Quinn tighter.

"No, it's not. How am I ever going to do that again?" Quinn said through sobs. Santana didn't understand the question.

"Do what again?" Santana asked.

"It's not going to be special because I've already had my first time." Quinn stopped sobbing but there were still tears falling down her cheeks.

"Quinn, your first time will still be special because what Finn did to you, it wasn't sex, it was rape, Quinn."

"Can you please not say that? Just don't use that word." Quinn said.

"It's just a word, Quinn. All I'm saying is when the time comes, it will be special because it'll be with someone you love." Santana explained. Quinn understood what Santana meant but she still couldn't shake the feeling that her body had been violated.

Quinn knew how much Santana cared for her and she felt horrible about making Santana feel bad when she kissed her. The truth was, Quinn wanted to kiss Santana again, and she wanted Santana to know that she loved her, she just didn't know if it was a friendship love or something more. Whatever it was, all Quinn knew was that she was tired and it was getting dark so her mom was probably waiting for her.

"I should probably get going, my mom doesn't like it when I'm late so, yeah." Santana stood up off the couch and picked up her bag.

"If you want I can stay the night." Santana said.

"No I'll be fine. I have to be up early tomorrow anyway." Quinn said following Santana towards the door.

"Okay, well if you need me I'm just a call away." Quinn felt safe knowing that Santana was there for her.

"Thanks san, I feel a lot better now." She let out a small smile, Santana smiled back.

Quinn slowly leaned in and attached her lips to Santana's in a quick kiss and then, to Santana's dismay, pulled away.

"I'll see you at school?" Quinn asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and just remember, I'm here." Santana reminded her.

"I know." Quinn said quietly before Santana turned around.

Quinn watched as Santana walked out to her car and shut the door behind her. Santana decided to think too much of the kiss, she knew Quinn had a lot of feelings about a lot of things and she was one of them.

Quinn sat back down on the couch and watched Quinn drive away, then turned her attention back to the TV. She kept her phone close to her in case she needed to call Santana.

Santana clutched her phone in her hand, she didn't want to miss a call from Quinn in case she needed her.

**That's it, the final chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. :) I might do a sequel to this fic in the future but that won't be until I've finished some other things. Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
